


Like Lust Like Armstrong

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, What Have I Done, help me, if you respect me don't read this, kill me, kind of, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lust and Roy do the do in a cracky fashion.





	

He heard the door shut long before he saw the girl walk in. When he did, he gasped in a way that only surprised people do when they are surprised. "Momma, is that you?" 

Lust stared at him like 'What the fuck you on, bro?' while taking a drag on her cigarette. "Yes, Roy," she drawled in her sexy, sexy voice. He could feel himself growing harder with every word. "I'm your momma." The sarcasm just made her harder, and Roy could barely hold on. 

He stumbled from the kitchen over to her, need showing on his face. "Lust, please, I don't know how you came back from a painful death by repeated burning, but I love you and I need the sexy times right now!" 

"Of course, Roy," she exclaimed dramatically like Armstrong. "I will ride your penis like I do it for a living!" 

"You don't?" Roy was confused because he didn't get it. Lust pushed him on the table and he let her take his clothes off. Of him. Because he was wearing them. 

Every touch brought him closer to climazx. She rode him hard and fast. "Lust, please," he begged in a loud whisper. "Please give me more good sexy times!" 

"You got it, baby boy," she growled like a man. Then Roy came and she screamed in orgasm and the table was messy and sticky and uncomfortable. 

"I don't wanna get up," Roy whined. 

Lust pulled off and flopped on top of him. "Okay." 

Then they got married and had 50 billion kids and Ed was secretly their kid!!! Riza was okay with their relationship because she was fucking Havoc anyway. Bam! Happily ever after.


End file.
